Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another staff request is still being voted upon for that specific position. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request per position before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, a bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests Riley Heligo I'm doing this at the recommendation of several users, but I would like to apply for janitor. I've been on the wiki for nearly two years and I've had past years experience with editing and I know how this wiki functions with the specifics. I'm often quick to remove vandalism and reporting it to admins. I'm also willing to discuss with other users before making a decision whether to remove something on a page what's been on the page for some time and I feel it's redundant. Riley is a great editor who needs a spot on the staff team. Bloxxasourus (talk) 20:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Riley would make a great addition, he is friendly to the users and has great edits. -DominicT22 Riley has been around for awhile and has made good consructive edits I support him 100%. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 21:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Riley is a very reliable user on this wiki and should earn this position. From what I've seen, he is always on top of anons whenever vandalism occurs. He is a perfect candidate for Janitor, and should be part of the team with GRANDMASTA, me and InsaneHippo. - ™ (talk • ) 21:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I would love for you to join the Janitors, you are a great editor with tons of experience, and a great guy. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 10:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) You're great at fixing problems on pages and reverting vandalism quickly. You definitely deserve the position. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') Riley would be a great addition to do Janitorial Services (LOL) in this wiki along with MASTA, Hippo, and Sam. He deserves this position as I see him fit on editing articles at it's best quality. I never really doubted Riley Heligo not for once. PRAISE THE SUN buddy. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 19:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Riley is a fantastic contributor to the site and an all-round great guy. Whenever he's online, he's either fixing articles or editing them himself. He has staff positions on several other wikis, so he obviously knows how to work well in a team, making him a a great fit for our already outstanding Janitors. I can't think of a user more worthy to join them than Riley. Monsieur Thenardier (talk) 19:42, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Reporters Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:Dixonscotty I would like to have this job, because I believe I deserve this place because they are also very active on the wiki and have been here for quite a while. As much help all the articles in the series. Even uploading the image and provide different things and are often available. --Dixonscotty (talk) 15:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Despite your application not having much info, you have done a lot of work to the TV section of The Walking Dead on this wiki. I think you would be a perfect TV Viewer. - ™ (talk • ) 16:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Requests None Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests User:InsaneHippo Hello, Hippo here (No, really?). I initially wasn't going to apply for chat mod, but I have received some support from my fellow users, so I thought that I'd give it a shot. I'm on chat every day for hours on end, and have been for many months, usually chatting, of course. When I'm away, I'm most likely doing other things on the computer, but I still keep an eye on chat to see what's happening. I'm usually on chat when no other mods are on, and sometimes, catch people spamming, unable to have someone give them a warning or, if need be, kick them. I'd like to think I'm mature enough and have a good enough grasp at common sense to handle the position, however, if you think otherwise, please tell me why, and I will try my hardest to improve. Thanks for taking the time to read! --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') Hippo would be good for this position he's on chat often and is a fair, nice and active member of the community, so yes i support him. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 05:35, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hippo is always on chat when online and is fair and trusted enough for the position. I might add that he is also an active member of the wiki, always helping us in what is needed. Popozão (talk) 05:39, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Interviewers Interviewers conduct interviews with various cast and crew members of The Walking Dead. Requests None Category:Content